


The Hunter (short story)

by 5ingum



Series: The King of Manhunt [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Backstory, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Games, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Modern Royalty, Nobility, POV Third Person, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ingum/pseuds/5ingum
Summary: ---baby gogy and baby dweam------this is the first part of The King of Manhunt series------ they go in chronological order----- you can read them as independent stories too------run boy run------no spoilers------im a SIMP---
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The King of Manhunt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872157
Kudos: 34





	The Hunter (short story)

A field of wheat sways around him as he stands in the middle of it.  
"George! Don't get lost again!"  
"I won't!" George calls back and makes his way through the endless sea of wheat. He's been living on his parents farm for ages. He only ever really knew how it was to be a farmer's son and a farmer- nothing outside of that. As George walks through them his goggles fall onto his face again and he stands still to secure them back onto his head. His goggles were found in a dusty cabinet in the small cottage he lived in. Apparently, his great grandparents had been great inventors. George knew little of how it was to be an inventor and unfortunately for him nobody was there around to tell him what it was like.  
George kept going through the fields of wheat until he ended up at the fence. Normally, he'd sit there and have some bread and scare away any crows he might find. This time there was a crow outside of the fence.  
"Shoo! Shoo!" George tried except the cocky crow didn't seem to care. In fact, he only came closer. "Pesky." George impulsively decided to climb the fence and dropped down on the other side. This got the bird startled a little bit, but it only flew away when someone else's feet came close to it.  
"Oh, are you a farm-boy?" It was someone around George's age with dirty blond hair and a green jacket. He always kept his hands in his pockets.  
"Yes. My name's George. Who are you?" George had never really seen anyone that didn't live on his street and this guy seemed to have come through the forest behind the farm.  
"George? My name's Dream." He smiles and I shake one of his hands. His hand returns to his pocket.  
"Dream? That sounds like a silly name."  
"Well, I'm not a commoner. Why would I have a name like George?"  
"So, you're a noble?" George asks. He hadn't even seen a noble in real life and so he had no experience in identifying them.  
"I suppose so, yeah. I'm participating in a tournament soon so I've been coming out here to practice. You know, it gets boring to practice all alone out here. If you want to you can compete against me." His eyes glint.  
"Alright. I'll do it."  
"Great!" Dream led us into the forest and navigated through as if he had been there many times. Then he stops at a small clearing where there aren't many trees and opens a large bag to reveal two heavy stone swords. He also has some armor, shields, and more that George can't identify.  
"You fight in the tournament?" George didn't know if he's brave enough to fight someone. He doesn’t even know how to hold the shield properly or wear the amour.  
"Sort of. The tournament is called Man-hunt. Usually, I and two other players try and defeat a dragon before each other and fight each other if the others get in the way. If we lose a fight once we can't get up and try and defeat the dragon, it's game over."  
"A dragon?" George repeats.  
"Yeah. I got too good at the game so now we play a different version of the game. One where I'm the only person trying to defeat the dragon. I defeat it then I win. I'm against two others as well. If they defeat me at any time they win."  
"That sounds unfair to you." George comments.  
"You're right. It's meant to be difficult for me. Because I'm not easy to beat." Dream simply states, "Let's play."  
"Right." George gulps and barely manages to catch the sword that Dream tosses him.  
"We can play and easier version of the real game. I'll even give you a minute head start. Your job is to try and avoid me and get to the fence of the wheat field before I get you. I am the hunter. Are you ready?"  
"Uh…"  
"Go!" George turns around and runs back the way he came and realizes that it's quite far and he doesn't want to be spotted easily by Dream when he comes running after him. George starts climbing a nearby tree until he reaches the top. He gets a great view of the direction of the field and the rest of the treetops.  
"George. George! Come here, George!" Dream laughs and it sends a shiver down Georges spine. "I see you! I know where you are." George holds the tree tighter and his heart beats louder. George thinks that Dream sounds a little psychotic. It only feels like a few seconds before Dream shakes the tree that George is on; George finds himself falling face first off the tree onto the ground.  
"I found you!" George lets out a loud screech at the sight of Dream being a few feet away and starts sprinting away with Dream not far behind. "I'm gaining on you! I'm going to get you!"  
"No! NO!" George screams high pitched that only makes Dream laugh some more. George sees the fence and while distracted as he thinks on how he's going to get over the fence without being dragged down by Dream, Dream shoves him and George falls.  
"Good try." He finds himself at the end of Dream's stone sword. George still has his sword holds it close to him defensively.  
"Just leave me alone! Please!" George didn't know if he was going to get murdered, but he didn't want to wait to find out. He was so close to escaping him!  
"George! George? You need to come home now."  
"Is that your family?" Dream tightens the grip on his sword which makes George more anxious.  
"Yes. I need to go." Dream drops his sword and George follows and then puts his foot on the one closest to Dream.  
"I'm letting you go! Hey, friend. It was just a little bit of fun." Dream says.  
"Yes…" George breathes heavily and his legs ache from running like his life depended on it. "Very fun…"  
"I'll take the swords back. George-Not-Found. I'll see you tomorrow at the fence. You know you've been very helpful to me! I have now thought of lots of tricks to pull against my opposition. I know a lot about this game. The other players won't know what hit them." He picks up the sword, one for each hand. He holds them as if he were ready to use them at any given moment. Dream watches as George climbs the fence and lands on the other side and simply watches quietly. George wonders how it can be just as unnerving to hear someone speak as it is for that someone go silent. He keeps watching his back until he thinks he's safely away and Dream walks up to the fence and puts on a mask. The mask is white circle with two dots and a smile line underneath drawn on messily with a black marker.  
"I made it with an old frisbee. People think it's rubbish- I like it! You might be able to help me with come coding for the game. Your goggles make me think you might know a thing or two about it. See you tomorrow!" Dream walks away so fast and silently it was as if he wasn't ever there.  
"See you… tomorrow!" George has a sit down and looks up at the orange sky and setting sun and tries to regain his breath still. Dream was scary. He thinks that it would be crazy for him to go back there tomorrow. He huffs and holds his shirt in his hands and asks himself why a small part of him wants to go back to experience the thrill again. George looks behind him and through the fence one last time to make sure that indeed Dream had left. He told himself that he would go back there again tomorrow to only make sure that what he had seen was really real although he barely believed that it was the real reason he wanted to try and fight Dream once more. George would end up going there over and over until both he and the master of the game would have defeated the dragon too many times to count, reinventing the game and the way it's played.


End file.
